Plastic trash bags have long been used to line trash receptacles. The trash bags encourage sanitary conditions by preventing the refuse from contacting the receptacle. Trash bags also provide a convenient way to remove trash from a receptacle for transport or disposal. Because trash often contains food scraps and other malodor producing items, attempts have been made to produce fragranced trash bags to hide the malodors produced by the bag contents. It is easy to apply volatile fragrance components directly to malodors in the air, for example with the active immediate use of a spray or aerosol air freshening composition. It is much more difficult to control malodors using passive diffusion from plastic trash bags. One of the difficulties is that many fragrance and malodor control agents are not soluble in the typical polyethylene composition of plastic trash bags. Another difficulty is that much of the fragrance and malodor control agents that can be volatilized at ambient temperatures to control malodor formed by trash are substantially volatilized during the trash bag production process, which involves high temperature melt extrusion of polyethylene or other plastics. This volatilization during the production process causes environmental issues within the manufacturing plant, wastes valuable volatile fragrance and odor control agents, and changes the notes of the fragrance and odor control agents as the components are differentially volatilized. These difficulties are particularly apparent in the production of draw tape trash bags, where the bags are large, the production process is complex, and the bags are used in an open configuration.